Illumination devices, particularly those used on vehicles, can be used to selectively illuminate particular functional areas. In vehicles, factors such as glare, which could impact one or more vehicle occupants, should be considered. Accordingly, directing light to selectively illuminate particular functional areas while avoiding or lessening illumination in other areas, is desirable.